


Westin Away

by daire



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-12
Updated: 2001-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daire/pseuds/daire
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Westin Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Westin Away by Daire

_Westin Away_

By Daire 

Write a short story or scene involving one or more of the HL characters--who has inadvertantly booked him/herself into Westin L.A. Airport Hotel on August 24, 2001. Suggestion: Consider making the character someone who was *not* on the guest list. 

* * *

'Here you are, Mr. Corrin, the keycard to your room. Enjoy your stay.' The desk clerk of the Westin L.A. Airport Hotel handed him the key with a bright smile. 

He hadn't meant to make reservations at the hotel; the travel agent must have misunderstood him. In the old days, he could have killed someone for a simple mistake. Unfortunately, the civilized world frowned on that type of behavior. He would have to grin and bear it. And there were a lot of people milling about the lobby exhibiting loud greetings and hugging as friends were evidently reunited. 

To him, it was a madhouse and he didn't want to draw attention to himself. Most of the people were women, but still a good number of men. He'd heard another desk clerk mention something about a Reunion. Ironic that he was searching to reunite with his long-lost brother. He'd been searching for years for him and had finally narrowed it down to the West Coast. One of his contacts had found his brother on his way to L.A., so he flew out on the earliest flight he could get. 

The din of the lobby was getting to him. He set his jaw and headed towards the elevators, ignoring as best he could the few bewildered stares and whispers behind hands. They had no idea who he was, why think they did? 

He settled into his room and took a short nap until dinner, his growling stomach waking him. In the restaurant, he got the most secluded table and put his back to the wall. Still, people discreetly looked and pointed in his direction and whispered. He couldn't imagine who they thought he was, he didn't stand out from anyone else in the crowd. 

Ah, if only it were the old days again, he would have made these insignificant beings tremble in their shoes. He missed those times, the power to strike fear in the hearts of the populace, when no law could bind him. Even so much as a hundred thirty-seven years ago he was causing mayhem with only so much as Duncan MacLeod and his puny Rangers to try and stop him. 

Finishing his dinner, he headed back to his room to retrieve his sword before heading out to meet his contact. In the elevator, which he wasn't fortunate enough to have to himself, a woman in her mid-twenties got in and punched a floor number three below his own. She seemed nervous and kept sneaking quick glances at him. _What is it with these people?_ This girl couldn't know about Immortals, she wasn't one yet. 

Tremulously, she asked, 'Do you usually wear the scar to conventions?' 

He almost laughed, but gave a wry smile. 'I'm afraid it's more of a permanent fixture.' 

'Oh,' she replied meekly as her cheeks grew flushed. Shortly, thankfully, the doors opened on her floor and she bid him farewell. 'It was nice to meet you, Mr. Pelka.' Then she ducked out to escape her embarrassment. 

_Who is Mr. Pelka?_ he wondered to himself. Perhaps she just got him confused with some television actor or celebrity. No matter, it did not concern him. 

* * *

**The next morning**

The meeting with Lenny had been fruitless; the little weasel refused to do anything more before getting his payoff. Even then, he didn't have much more information on Methos or whatever alias he was using these days. It was wasted time. 

When he had gone down to leave the hotel on another search for Methos, it had been well after breakfast and the crowd of women and men were once again in the lobby, heading into one of the conference rooms. As he passed gaping people with odd names on nametags and the open doors, he peered in just out of curiosity, and stopped. He didn't notice the girl from the elevator a few feet from him until she spoke to him. 

'Are you here to surprise the rest of the guests?' 

He looked at her, bewildered. 'What?' 

'You know, the Reunion Convention,' she swept her hand, indicating the throng of people with cameras and giddy smiles. 'A lot of the cast is here, Adrian Paul, Peter Wingfield, Stan Kirsh....' she trailed off, seeing his confused look. 

'I'm sorry, madam-' 

'Jocelin.' 

He ignored her. '-but I don't even have a clue who those people are.' At that statement, everyone around him stopped talking and stared at him. 

'From the show _Highlander_....Duncan MacLeod, Methos, Richie Ryan, Amanda... You've never heard of the show. Aren't you Valentine Pelka....who played Kronos?' 

At her words, his mind began racing at a high rate of speed. How would this girl know about MacLeod, Methos, and _himself_? How much more did she know about Immortals? And why did she say they were on a television show? Methos playing a mortal playing an Immortal was ridiculous. There had to be another explanation. 

He fought the impulse to grab this Jocelin and haul her off to a secluded spot and interrogate her about what she knew. 

Just as he was about to tell her to take him to Methos, an excited murmur waved through the ranks. Turning, he looked where everyone else's gaze was pointed. Two burly men, bodyguards he supposed, were on either side of Methos, escorting him through the excited crowd. Methos thought nothing of it and just smiled at everyone as he continued to behind closed doors. 

Now he was more confused than ever. He'd apparently found Methos, but he hadn't felt his Quickening. 

7/12/01 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

07/25/2001 

* * *


End file.
